Cereal Crisis
by KakarottoPJJ
Summary: A story about love, hate, and...cereal? This story is a parody of anime and some Squaresoft games. Cereal takes over the world and attacks. Together, a team of different anime work together to defeat the cereal.
1. The Shooting Fruit Loop She Saw

Generations ago, with a great dream for the future... humankind departed from planet earth, seeking a life on space colonies. But as time went by, the World Federation brought the colonies under its control... one after another using its overwhelming military power in the name of peace and justice. The year was After Colony 195... The beginning of Operation Meteor... It was a secret operation by a few colonies, which tried to stand against the Federation. The operation was to secretly smuggle special mobile suits called gundams onto the earth disguised as shooting stars. However, the operation had been detected by Federation leaders... 

Chapter One: 

"The Shooting Fruit Loop she saw" 

Zechs walked down the isle of a grocery store. He hummed "Just Communication". He picked out some food for the OZ team. Zechs turned onto the cereal isle. Hilde turned onto the cereal isle. Hilde walked past Zechs. "Good day, ma'am.." said Zechs. Hilde stopped. "I know you!" yelled Hilde. She took out a gun and aimed towards him. "What did I do to you?!?" asked Zechs jumping back. Hilde put her gun away. "Why did you hesitate to shoot?" asked Zechs. "There are children watching!" said Hilde pointing toward the Pikachus in the corner. Zechs sighed. Hilde yawned. Zechs took his basket and ran off away from her. Zechs walked outside of the store and up to his gundam in the parking lot. He got inside Epyon, and set the groceries behind him. Professor Oak came out of the store and got in his car. He started it up. Zechs started up the Epyon. Flames bursted out of Epyon and burned Oak's car to bits. Zechs flew off. 

Hilde entered Duo's house. "Hey Hilde! We have some visitors!" said Duo in glee. Hilde looked over to see a strong and muscular man. "Eheh.. Hello!" said Hilde. "Hi! I'm Goku and I'm a saiyan!" said Goku. Hilde walked to Duo and whispered in his ear, "What is this guy doing here?" "Oh he is just here, I don't even know where he came from, he just came in." said Duo. Hilde handed him a box of Fruit Loops. "Here is your favorite cereal!" said Hilde and she ran into the other room to put the other groceries away. "Come Goku, lets take a walk." Said Duo. 

Duo walked down the alley with Goku while eating Fruit Loops. Duo sees in a distance some Aires. "It must be trouble!" said Duo. "I'll take care of this.." said Goku. He pulled his arms back. Energy charged in his hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!!" yelled Goku. He put his hands together and shot a powerful blast towards the Aires in the distance. Some exploded. "I have a better weapon!" yelled Duo. He tossed a Fruit Loop in the air. He turned around. He saw some Leo's standing there. The Leo charged it's beam cannon and aimed it towards Duo and Goku. Goku formed a Ki shield. Duo backflipped into the air. The beam cannon shot Goku, but it was reflected by the Ki blast. When the blast was reflected it hit the fruit loop and it caught on fire. It shot off in a distance. 

Relena walked down a bridge and looked into the air to see the flaming fruit loop come and smash into the ground. "Oh my!" said Relena. She ran off the bridge to see the fruit loop. The fruit loop got up. "You didn't just see.." started the Fruit Loop. It ran off and beat up these guys and took their ambulance and drove off. Relena scratched her head. "What was that all about?" asked Relena. Heero drove down the road in a car. An ambulance drove up beside him. It rammed his car. Heero looked over to the car to see the fruit loop driving. "What do you want?" asked Heero. "Immortality!" yelled the Fruit Loop. Heero stepped onto the pedal. The Fruit Loop gained speed also. Heero was now being chased by a Fruit Loop driving an ambulance. 

Deathscythe HELL Custom appeared out of no where. Goku sat upon Deathscythe's head. "You guys are about to have a date with your maker!" said Duo. Deathscythe flew at the Aires. Out of no where Ryo-Ohki flew in. It landed near the battlefield. Ryoko jumped out and formed an energy sword. She flew at the Aires. She sliced through them all. They exploded. Tenchi jumped out onto the top of Ryo-Ohki. He took out Sword Tenchi. Electricity formed at the end of the handle. The sword formed. He ran and jumped off of Ryo-Ohki and slashed through about 4 Aires. The last Aires stood. "Kakarot, What foolish friends you have!" said Vegeta. The Aires went Super Saiyan. "Is that possible?" asked Goku. Goku jumped into the Deathscythe and kicked Duo out. The Deathscythe went Super Saiyan. "Haha!" laughed Goku. 

The Fruit Loop chased Heero at high speeds. Heero skidded to turn a corner. His car slammed against a wall. The fruit loop did also. Heero drove onto the bridge in which Relena was standing on. "Get out of the way!" yelled Heero. Relena screamed. All of a sudden everybody heard a familiar song. "Here he comes, here comes Speed Racer, He's a demon on wheels. He's a demon and he's gonna be chasing after someone!" played the song. The Mach 5 drove up beside Heero's car. It rammed Heero's car aside and jumped into the air over Relena. Heero and Speed drove beside each other. The Fruit Loop chased. They drove off into a city. They skidded and smashed and crashed through several obstacles and busted through the wall of a racetrack in which a race was going on. Heero and Speed got onto the track, only to be followed by the Fruit Loop. They drove off. "Obstacles ahead!" yelled Speed. The Mach 5 jumped onto Heero's car. It released its Rotary Saws. They cut through the obstacles. The Fruit Loop smashed through all the obstacles and crashed. The Fruit Loop jumped out of the flaming car. The Fruit Loop stood in the middle of the road. A car came up fastly. The Fruit Loop held out its arms and stopped the car. The Fruit Loop ran around the car and beat up the driver and got in. He drove off after Heero and Speed at high speeds. "Is that..?" asked Speed. "Yes! It is Racer X! Speed's long lost brother!" said the narrator. He drove beside them in the Shooting Star. "I am here to help you!" said Racer X. The 3 cars drove down the racetrack. They came up to a ramp. The cars got in a straight line. One by one they went up the ramp and flew off over the moon. "E.T. Aha!" yelled Heero with joy. The landed through a circus tent, crashing into Catherine in the middle of a performance. Trowa was against the dartboard. "Heero?" asked Trowa. He walked over to the 3 cars that were all beaten up by that time. "Hurry and get in!" said Heero. Catherine and Trowa got in. The ringmaster came towards the car. "Not you! You treat Trowa badly..you will suffer the Fruity Fruit Loop!" said Heero in a dark voice. They drove off out of the tent. Trowa climbed onto the top of the car. He flipped off of it and into the trees. The Fruit Loop came through the tent. The crowd was mostly evacuated. The Ringmaster stood there. "Don't harm me! I eat your kind all the time!" said the ringmaster. The Fruit Loop ran over him. It came out of the tent and spotted the 3 cars, but then a dark figure near them. Heavyarms appeared. "It's Gundam Heavyarms!" yelled Racer X. "You know, I'm a gundam pilot too." Said Heero. "Cool!" said Speed. "Wow! We are with two gundam pilots?" whispered Spritle from the trunk. 

"Galik Gun!" yelled Vegeta. He blasted Goku in Deathscythe. "Solar Flare!" yelled Goku. The light blinded Vegeta. The Deathscythe slowly raised his hands into the air. "The trees, the rivers, the animals and all living things on earth, lend me your energy to defeat this fool!" yelled Goku. Sparkles came from everywhere. Heero was driving and sparkles came from him. "You are bleeding sparklies!" said Speed. "So are you." Said Heero. The sparkles formed energy around Deathscythe. It formed the energy into one hand. It threw it at the Aires. Vegeta gained sight. He looked up to see the Spirit Bomb coming his way. "No! Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta. It hit him and the Aires exploded. Deathscythe turned back to normal. 

The Fruit Loop used psychic powers. It brought the Heavyarms down. "Oh no!" yelled Trowa. A door opened up on Heavyarms. Trowa came out riding his motorcycle. He drove beside the other cars, then another car appeared, a convertible. "I am protected by the planet of Neptune, I am Sailor Neptune!" said Sailor Neptune from the car. "I am protected by the planet of Uranus, I am Sailor Uranus!" said Sailor Uranus. "I am protected by the planet of Pluto, I am Sailor Pluto!" said Sailor Pluto. "Yeah! Yeah! Whatever! Right now we are being chased by a evil Fruit Loop on a rampage!" said Trowa. "Fruit Loop? Don't be silly, that is just a cereal!" said Neptune. "See for yourself!" said Trowa pointing behind him. Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto looked back. They saw the evil Fruit Loop chasing after them. "Right!" said the sailor scouts. They sat down and kept their eyes on the road. They came up to a dead end. "Crud!" yelled Heero. "Everyone get out!" yelled Heero. Everyone got out of their cars. Spritle and Chim Chim got out of the trunk and ran. They ran inside a building. The building was empty. Everyone ran into an elevator. The door closed. Nice and calm elevator music played on their way up. The fruit loop looked around. "Where could they be?" asked the Fruit Loop. He looked and saw the elevator. "I knew it!" yelled the fruit loop. It ran and waited. (DING) One of the elevator doors's opened. The fruit loop got in. The good guy's elevator reached the roof. They ran out on it and looked around. The fruit loop reached the roof and came out with a gun. He aimed at Heero. He shot. "No! Heero!" yelled Trowa. Heero leaned back, dodging all the bullets like on the Matrix. "Uranus World Shaking!" yelled Uranus. She shot a blast at The Fruit Loop, throwing him off the edge. Uranus ran up to Heero. "How did you do that?" asked Uranus. "Do what?" asked Heero. "You dodged bullets like they do!" said Uranus. Everyone shrugged and ran and jumped off the edge of the roof. They flipped and landed in a window in some apartments. It was all dark. Everyone went into a completely dark room. Speed got out a flashlight and pointed it at Racer X. "I see dead people!" said Racer X. Everyone screamed. "Remember! Be quiet!" said Heero. "Now, Is everyone here?" asked Pluto. "If I call your name turn on your flashlight." Said Pluto. "Heero, Trowa, Speed, Racer X, Chim Chim, Spritle, Uranus, Neptune, Catherine." Said Pluto. 10 flashlights turned on. "Wait a sec, I only called 9!" said Pluto. She pointed her flashlight at the extra one. "The Grim Reaper!" screamed Pluto. Everyone ran out and climbed up onto the roof of the apartments. They looked up to the building that they were on earlier in the night sky. Lightning striked around a huge dark figure. "I am vengeance, I am night, I am Shinimegami!" yelled Duo in the Deathscythe. Goku and the Tenchi gang sat upon Deathscythe. "Oh, It's you, Duo." Said Heero relieved. The fruit loop came up behind the Deathscythe. He jumped and busted through Deathscythe. Deathscythe rumbled. It exploded. Duo and the Tenchi gang went flying towards Heero and his gang. Speed caught Ayeka. "Why, Hello there!" said Speed winking to her. Ayeka looked to him and jumped out of his arms. "Let go of me you pervert!" yelled Ayeka. Racer X shook his fist at Ayeka. "You better not call my brother such vile names!" said Racer X. "Yeah!" said Ryoko. "You shut up, Ryoko!" yelled Ayeka. The Fruit Loop jumped off the roof. Everyone screamed and ran off. 

Wufei sat upon a rock. Quatre walked up to him. "Wufei! We should leave! It's getting dangerous!" said Quatre. Frieza appeared near them. He aimed his hand at Quatre and Wufei. "WUFEI! NOW!!" yelled Quatre. He grabbed Wufei's arm and ran off. "Our gundams are up ahead!" said Quatre. "I have no right to use Nataku." Said Wufei. "Shut up!" said Quatre. They jumped into their gundams. Nataku flew back a little bit. "YOU ARE TOO WEAK!" yelled Wufei. Frieza laughed. "You are no match for me, you are the weaklings." Said Frieza. "Why you!!" yelled Wufei. "Take this!" yelled Frieza. He blasted Nataku. Nataku became weak. "Now who's the weak one?" asked Frieza. "Your gonna pppaaaayyy!!!" yelled Wufei as he shot towards Frieza. He took his dragon and shot it at frieza. It ate him. It blew fire out, burning Frieza. Energy bursted out from the dragon and Frieza came back out. "Do you think you can defeat me that easily?" asked Frieza. 

"Well was it a good banquet?" asked Zechs after they had the banquet. "'Twas great!" said Otto. Zechs and Otto leaned against the wall. "Well what do you want to do?" asked Otto. "I don't know, let's go to a night club!" said Zechs. Later on at the Roxbury, "What Is Love?" played. Zechs and Otto were at the bar and were bobbing their heads like the Roxbury guys. They turned around drinking an alcoholic drink. They turn around and put their drink on the bar. "You wanna dance? Yes? No? Maybe? Okay!" said Zechs. 

Heero ran down the road. "This way!" yelled Heero. Everyone ran along with him. They spotted a bus stop in which a bus had just stopped. Heero jolts to the bus stop. He jumps in and beats up the bus driver and kicks him out. "Everyone get in!" yelled Heero. Speed got in the driver's seat. He took out a portable Mach 5 steering wheel. He put it on the bus. They drove off. Speed continuously pushed the jump button causing them to jump up and down. 

"Hope you have fun in the next dimension!" yelled Frieza. He shot a blast at Nataku. It's legs exploded, and the rest fell to the ground. "Why don't you see that I am the most powerful being in the universe!!" yelled Frieza. "I don't think so, Look at Fruit Loop back there!" yelled Speed. A speedy bus came flying towards the battle scene. The Fruit Loop drove a Taxi after them. "Heero!" yelled Quatre. He jumped out of Sandrock. "Wufei! Get out!" yelled Quatre. Quatre landed on the ground and got in the bus. Wufei struggled to get out. He had a hard time due to there was fire everywhere. "GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU WEAKLINGS!" yelled Wufei. The flames burned out. Wufei got out and got in the bus. They drove off. Frieza jumped onto the Fruit Loop's car as it drove off. "Hey you! Get off of my roof!" yelled the Fruit Loop. "I was thinking, How bout we be sparring partners, We could be the most powerful team in the universe!" yelled Frieza as lightning striked. 

Zechs and Otto came out of the Roxbury drunk with women all around them. "Does Noin know about this?" asked Otto drunkenly. He stumbled. A van drove up. Ash got out. "You're the one who burned Professor Oak to pieces!" yelled Ash. "Pikachu, I choose you!" yelled Ash. Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder. "Thunder!" yelled Ash. Lightning shot out of the air and hit Zechs and Otto. Their drunken bodies fell to the ground. "Good going, Pikachu!" yelled Ash. "Oh yeah?" asked Zechs getting up weakly. "I choose you, Flareon!" yelled Zechs. He released Flareon. "Now what do you think?" asked Zechs. 

What will happen next? Will Frieza team up with the powerful fruit loop? Will Zechs defeat Ash? 

Find out next time! 


	2. The Cereal Cocoa Puffs

In this Millennium, there is a wish for peace on the colonies in outer space. The gundams were sent to earth disguised as shooting stars and this plan was called Operation Meteor. The gundams were supposed to gain peace on earth, but there has been no luck yet as in there are wars beginning every second. The year is After Colony 195; the gundams have met up with each other and other members of the earth. In this process they have found an Evil Fruit Loop that is trying to break peace. Zechs Merquise, the former leader of the White Fang is encountering consequences for using the Tallgeese at a grocery store. Together these pacifists are putting all their effort into making the Earth peaceful once again. 

Chapter 2: 

"The Cereal Cocoa Puffs" 

"I choose you, Flareon!!" yelled Zechs while tossing a pokeball. Flareon was released. "Now what do you think?" asked Zechs. "A pokemon trainer? You look more like Bird Man!" yelled Ash. "You don't like my fashion sense?" asked Zechs. He took off his mask to reveal his face. "Oooo! Ahhh!" said the audience in excitement. Girls were everywhere falling for Zechs. Zechs smiled and his teeth sparkled. "Flareon, Flame thrower!" yelled Zechs. Fire was burning inside Flareon's mouth. He blasted it out at Pikachu. "Agility!" yelled Ash. Pikachu gained speed and dodged all the flames. 

Duo sat in the back of the bus. He yawned. "Why the heck are we even being chased by a cereal, better yet, my favorite cereal!" said Duo madly. Amara, now normal, not a sailor scout sat there. Everyone just sat there. Heero quickly stopped the bus. It skidded and smashed against the rock cliff. Duo flew and slammed against the wall of the bus. He got up. "Dang! What was that all about?" asked Duo. Heero stared at 6 figures. "Protected by the planet of Jupiter, I am Sailor Jupiter!" said Sailor Jupiter. "Protected by Mercury, I am Sailor Mercury!" said Sailor Mercury. "Protected by Mars, I am Sailor Mars!" yelled Sailor Mars. "Protected by the planet of Venus, I am Sailor Venus!" yelled Sailor Venus. "I am Sailor Moon," started Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Chibi Moon," said Sailor Chibi Moon. "I stand for justice, I stand for love," said Sailor Moon. "..and on behalf of the moon, we shall punish you!" said them both. Another figure flipped into the air and in front of the bus. "I stand for Peace, I stand for love, and on behalf of the Peacecraft family, I shall punish you, I am Sailor Peacecraft!" said Sailor Peacecraft. "Relena?" asked Heero. "Heero?" asked Relena. "GET THE H*LL OUT OF THE WAY!!" yelled Heero. He took off with the bus. The bus came towards the Sailor scouts. "Okay scouts, we have to stand against these mental people!" said Sailor Moon. The bus came towards the scouts. A dark creature came out from behind it. "You have just begun to see evil!" said the creature. "It's..It's..Who is it?" asked Duo. "Why..It's the.." started the dark creature. "Z fighting Dancing Ballerinas!" said the creature but it was really the rest of the Z fighters stacked on top of each other. "Now, the Wondrous Swan!" said Tien. They started gracefully dancing around. "TAKE SOME OF THIS!!" yelled Yamcha. He jumped in the air. He blasted Sailor Venus. She flew back. "How dare you!" said Venus. "Masenko!" yelled Gohan. He flew right in Mars's face. He floated there in her face smiling evilly. "Don't think about it." Said Sailor Mars. "Oh yeah?" asked Gohan as he stuck his hand in her face. He blasted a Masenko out. Sailor Mars flew back trying to hold the masenko back. She skidded up rocks all the way down the road. She flipped off of the cliff and fell off. She screamed. "Mars!" yelled Sailor Moon. "I will not accept this, Heero!" yelled Sailor Peacecraft. "Oh yeah?" asked Heero. He took a step out of the bus. He jumped high into the air. He landed on the top of the bus. "Heero?" asked Sailor Peacecraft. "This oughtta slow them down.. SOLAR FLARE!!" yelled Krillin. There was a huge flash of light. Heero stood there on top of the bus as it happened. When the light went away he was in his Tuxedo Heero clothes. "Heero..Heero..HEEEEERRROOO!!!!" yelled Relena. She jumped into the air and pointed her hands at him. "Pacifist Punch!" yelled Relena. Energy charged all around her. She flew up to Heero. She punched him in the face and he went flying back. He flipped to a stance. Nataku jumped into the air and smacked Relena down to the ground. "YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO BATTLE!" yelled Wufei. "I have no right to use Nataku.. But I have no choice!" said Wufei. Relena slowly got up. "HOW DARE YOU HURT A WOMAN!" yelled Relena. 

"Fire Spin!" yelled Zechs. Flareon formed fire in its mouth. It blew out fire. The fire started to whirl into the air forming a fire tornado. It went towards Pikachu. "Pika Pika?" asked Pikachu. Pikachu was taken up into the tornado. Pikachu span around in it. "Pika PikaCHUUUUU!!!!!" yelled Pikachu. Electricity busted out of the tornado and shot everywhere. Zechs stood there as flashes of light brightened up the night sky. Ash was running all over the place. A bright light was shining in the distance. Zechs turned around as a beat-up Vegeta was flying towards them. He landed next to Zechs. "Who are you?" asked Zechs. "I am prince of all saiyans. I have been through many big events such as the destruction of Planet Vegeta, The Death of my father, the death of Frieza, the destruction of planet Namek, the.." said Vegeta being interrupted by Zechs saying, "That's enough!" "My name is Zechs Merquise, the former leader of The White Fang." Said Zechs. "What are you doing here?" asked Vegeta. "Fighting this wimp!" said Zechs. Pikachu was still trying to destroy the tornado. "I came here for a dance at the Roxbury." said Vegeta. "How bout' helping me destroy this kid?" asked Zechs. "Okay.." said Vegeta. He turned to Ash. "But I have one thing to say, I eat punks like you for my morning breakfast!" said Vegeta. Ash shrieked. "First of all lets heat this up a bit!" yelled Vegeta. He jumped above the tornado. Pikachu was still whirling around inside along with his vomit chunks. "Eww." Said Vegeta. "Galik Gun!" yelled Vegeta. He shot blasts inside the tornado and got down. Lights started shooting out of the sides of the tornado. A huge beam shot out of the top. There was a huge explosion. 

The taxi drove down a empty road. The fruit loop drove it. Frieza sat next to him. "Can we team up?" asked Frieza. The Fruit Loop didn't answer. "Well?" asked Frieza. It still didn't answer. "WELL DO YOU?!?!?" asked Frieza as it grabbed the fruit loop and almost crushed it. Frieza sat it down. "Whatever." Said the fruit loop. 

"You oughtta be ashamed of yourself!" said Relena. Wufei hung his head in shame. "Relena, you have a good point there. The thing is, you are no woman, you're a man!!" shouted Wufei. Nataku jumped into the air and stopped. Wind blew past Relena. "You are Janet Reno then!" yelled Relena. "Janet Reno? That woman?" asked Wufei. Relena nodded. "Well then you are Clinton!" yelled Wufei. "And I am Judge Judy!" said Duo. They all appeared in a court. "Huh?" asked Heero. Duo as Judge Judy slammed down his toy mallet. It made a squeaky noise. "Tonight here at the court, We are having a debate between Wufei and Relena. The debate is, Is Relena Clinton or is Wufei Janet Reno?" asked Duo. "Start." Said Heero. "You are Bill Clinton! Why are you so demanding and teaming up with Pointy Nosed Al Gore people?" asked Wufei. "This is just stupid!" shouted Wufei. "We don't need this!" yelled Relena. "For once, I agree with you, Relena Peacecraft." said Wufei. "Because we all know that Wufei is a woman!!" yelled Relena. "Am Not!" yelled Wufei. "Your the woman!' yelled Wufei. "Why, thank you." said Relena. "I mean..man!" shouted Wufei. "Ahh..well..back to Reality.." said Duo. They all appeared back on the road. Everyone got back in the bus. "Let's all go before these scouts get us." said Heero. They drove off. "Let's go!" said Sailor Moon. They all ran after the bus. 

"Are you ready?" asked Frieza. "Alright, remember, I get my share." said The Fruit Loop. "You won't be needing a share after this." said Frieza behind his teeth. "What?" asked The Fruit Loop. "Nothing. LET'S GO!" said Frieza. "Fusion Time!" yelled The Fruit Loop. The Fruit Loop jumped at Frieza. Frieza jumped at the fruit loop. The Fruit Loop slipped over Frieza's head and around his neck. There was a bright flash. A evil voice laughed in the brightness. He walked out of the light. "I am FrooLooFrieza." said FrooLooFrieza. 

"Weaklings!" yelled Wufei, standing on top of the bus. "We'll never catch them at this rate!" said Sailor Mercury. "I have a idea, if you don't mind being burned." said Sailor Pluto. "Uhh, okay." said Sailor Saturn. "Get ready to jump on.." said Sailor Pluto. They all nodded. "Pluto Deadly Scream!" yelled Sailor Pluto. "Huh?" said Sailor Moon as they all jumped on. "Ouch! Hot! Burning! Yeeeoooowwwcchh!!' yelled Sailor Moon. They flew fastly towards the bus. "Speed up! Sailor Scouts at 6:00!" yelled Wufei. "Leave me for speed!" yelled Speed Racer. He jumped to the front and switched a bunch of wires and programmed the bus like The Mach 5. It picked up tremendous speed. The bus jumped up onto a steep hill. "Everyone shift to the left!" yelled Sailor Pluto. They all moved to the left, turning the Deadly scream up the hill. All of a sudden, The bus came to a stop in front of a huge figure. "Uhh.." said Speed. Wufei jumped out in Nataku. "I'd do it..but the only one with a gundam is Wufei, so." Said Duo. "What do you want, WEAKLING?!?" asked Wufei. "I am Van." Said Van. "Van, huh? Like in Mini-Van?" asked Wufei. "NO! Van..Vahn..like...Khan..ever seen Star Trek? The old ones with Kirk and Spock? Khan. They made a movie, The Wrath Of Khan. Well I am Van, except with a V." Said Van. "Ohh...okay Khan." Said Wufei. "VAN!" yelled Van. "But you said not like Mini-Van, but like Khan. " said Wufei. "NOT MINI-VAN! VAN!" yelled Van. "Who cares, I don't have time to waste on you." Said Wufei. "Your the one wasting time." Said Van. A blonde ran up to Nataku. "I am Allen Shazar." Said Allen. "Yeah, and..?" asked Wufei. "I challenge you to a sword fight." Said Allen. "I don't have time." Said Wufei. "Come on! You had time for Treize." Begged Allen. "Oh, alright." Said Wufei. He jumped out of Nataku with his sword. He pulled it up to his shoulder. "But first, is anyone else going to join this party?" asked Wufei. "Not that I know of. I think Merle ate Hitomi along the way. So, no." Said Allen. "What about me?" asked A figure in green holding a sword. He jumped down next to the two. "I am Li Showron." Said Li. "I will join your sword fight." Said Li. "A three person sword fight? Alright, this will be a challenge." Said Wufei. They all got in position. 

"I am tired of your foolishness. I will get rid of you once and for all. Goodbye Ash Ketchum." Said Vegeta. He charged up a blast and destroyed Ash and Pikachu. "Now, let's go back in the Roxbury, Zechs and Otto." Said Vegeta. "Alright!" said Zechs and Otto. They skipped in. They danced around. 

"Ready, Set.." started Allen. "..Wait, No!" said FrooLooFrieza. "Huh?" asked Tien. "That's Frieza!" said Krillin. "Has he..FUSED?" asked Goku. "Yes! I am FrooLooFrieza! I have merged with The Evil Fruit Loop You all fear!" said FrooLooFrieza. "We'll take care of you." Said Li. "Let me join in." Said Van, hopping out of Escaflowne. "So will I." Said Trunks. He took his sword and ran out with the other 4. "Lets slice this monster in half like I did before." Said Trunks. They all got in position and stepped back. "Ready, Set, Go!" yelled Van. They all ran towards FrooLooFrieza. Trunks jumped up. He slashed off FrooLooFrieza's Tail. "Ouch!" yelled FrooLooFrieza. "Yahhh!" yelled FrooLooFrieza blasting them. Van and Wufei were hit, causing them to fly back against Escaflowne. "We have two down, let's go Allen and Trunks!" said Li. Allen ran at FroolooFrieza and slashed off his right hand off. "Oh no!" said FrooLooFrieza. "Come join me on the dark side." Said Allen. He was breathing deeply behind his dark mask and suit. "I have something to tell you, FrooLooFrieza, I am your father." Said Darth Allen. "No! It's not true!" yelled FrooLooFrieza. "I am also your Mother, Brother, And Sister." Said Darth Allen. "NO!!!" yelled FrooLooFrieza. FrooLooFrieza blasted him back against Escaflowne. He fell down in Wufei's lap. "Read me a story, Uncle Wufei." Said Allen dizzily. "MAN!" yelled Trunks. "This is cool, right Heero?" asked Duo. No answer. "Huh?" asked Duo. No answer. "HEERO?" asked Duo. He looked to where Heero was sitting. He wasn't there. "Where's Heero?" asked Duo. Duo's cell phone rang. He answered. "Hello?" asked Duo. "Heero, here. Unlike the other gundam pilots, My gundam was not destroyed. I'm on my way." Said Heero. Wing Zero Custom flew in. He took the beam sword. He flew at FrooLooFrieza. He slashed off both of Frieza's legs. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CUTTING ME UP?" asked FrooLooFrieza. "Because, that was the only way your creator ever thought of." Said Trunks. "Oh." Said FrooLooFrieza. "We'll take it from here." Said Li. "Time Card, Hear my plight, Release the light!" yelled Li. The Time Card was activated. Time froze except for Trunks and Li. "Let's go!" said Li." Wait, Look! Amara is picking her nose!" said Trunks. "Haha!" yelled Li. "Now, Let's go!" said Trunks. They both ran up to FrooLooFrieza. They slashed him right in half, at the same time. They cut him in a bunch of pieces. The Time Card Stopped. All the pieces fell to the ground. "Yay!" yelled Everyone. The sword fighters that were down woke up. Wufei went over to FrooLooFrieza. "Weakling." Said Wufei. He bent over and tasted the Fruit Loop pieces. "Mmm..Fruity!" said Wufei. "Well, that fixes our fruit loop problem." Said Heero. Duo started to cry. He calls Hilde. "Hilde, can you get more Fruit Loops?" asked Duo. 

"Heero?" asked Sailor Peacecraft. "Huh?" asked Heero, turning around. "Don't get involved." Said Heero. "I'll kill you now." Said Heero. He aimed his gun at Relena. There was a gunshot. A brown blob came towards Heero. "Huh?" asked Heero. It splattered on his right arm. "Ahhh!" yelled Heero, he fell to the ground. "As anyone can see, i'm the good guy here." Said the figure. Sailor Peacecraft ran over to Heero and wrapped up his arm where the brown gunk was. "Huh?" asked Duo. "What was that anyways?" asked Heero. "It was chocolate syrup, of course. BECAUSE I AM THE NEW COCOA PUFF CEREAL, made with real Hershey's Chocolate Syrup." Said The Cocoa Puff. "Oh.." said Heero. "Another cereal?" asked Duo. 

Now the Fruit Loop is gone. A new enemy has been born, The Evil Cocoa Puff. 

Will they win, or will they lose? 

Find out next time.. 


	3. Seven Periods Confirmed

A new era has begun. The evil Fruit Loop everyone had feared is destroyed. A new enemy has been born. The cereals of the world are getting revenge on us for eating them. The year, After Colony 195. Cereals have been appearing in various places, gaining revenge on those who ate them. Their target is mostly Duo Maxwell, Gundam Pilot 02, The God of Death, Deathscythe HELL Custom. Duo's love for cereal has encouraged the cereals to go to the next limit and destroying mankind. "I am FrooLooFrieza!" FrooLooFrieza, a fused Frieza and The Evil Fruit Loop, had wreaked havoc on the group. Earlier, The Sailor Scouts, including Sailor Peacecraft(Relena), had fought with the group as the rest of the Z Fighters had showed up. They have met new friends, Van, Allen, and Li Showron. They have defeated FrooLooFrieza and now have a new enemy, The Cocoa Puff, or is it an enemy? 

Chapter 3: 

"Seven Periods Confirmed" 

"What's this?" asked Davis. "It's...umm..I have no idea." Said Izzy. "Well, let's taste it." Said Joe. Joe took a bit of the pile of junk. "Its, fruity.." said Joe. "Really, Is it good?" asked Matt. "Yes! Extremely." Said Joe. Cody took a bite. "It appears to be, Fruit Loops." Said Cody. "Fruit Loops?" asked Joe. "That explains the fruitiness." Said Tai. "Shh, that doesn't sound right." Said Wallace. "Let's go on." Said Joe. They walked off. 

"It's attacking Heero!" yelled Tien. Trunks took his sword. It bursted into flames. "Don't attack him, especially not with sweet chocolatey chocolate!" yelled Trunks. He pulled his sword to his shoulder. There were flames in his eyes. He took off running towards The Cocoa Puff. "Yahhhhhhhhhh!!!!" yelled Trunks. He swung his sword at The Cocoa Puff. He slashed it in half. There was a huge explosion. Cocoa Puff crumbs went flying everywhere. The smoke cleared. "Man!" yelled Wufei. "What?" asked Van. "I got chocolate junk in my eye." Said Wufei. "Riighht.." said Van. "Hey guys, it's not over!" yelled Trunks. There were now two cocoa puffs, twice the size of Trunks. "Yahhh! No more cutting it in half!" yelled Trunks. "Everyone, let's go!" yelled Allen. "Hold on!" yelled Heero. He jumped up on two rocks that were shaped like missiles. He jumped off of them. "Mission Complete." Said Heero. He hit the ground. "What was that for?" asked Relena. "To go along with the act." Said Heero. "Oh.." said Relena. All the sword fighters ran and jumped on top of the bus. The bus drove off. The bus was going at high speeds. "Let's follow, George." Said the Evil Cocoa Puff. They melt into chocolate syrup and soak into the ground and travel through tree roots and stuff like that. 

Tai's tie blew in the wind. He stood there looking across an ocean, no way to get around. "How do we get to the other side?" asked Sora. "It's simple, we fly." Said T.K.. "You can't fly, T.J.!" said Davis. "It's T.K.!" yelled Kari. "Alright! Alright!" said Davis. "We can fly!" said T.K. "And we can too, I came up with it, sorta, I saw it in a movie." Said Tai. "Alright, how?" asked Davis. Tai took out an umbrella. "Ever seen Mary Poppins?" asked Tai. "That's a movie, they have special effects you know!" yelled Davis. "You are so dumb, Daisuke." Said Yolei. "Huh?" asked Joe. "I mean..Davis." said Yolei. All of them pulled out an umbrella except for Davis and Cody. "It sounds crazy, but it seems possible." Said Cody. He took out an umbrella. "And just how does it seem possible?" asked Davis. "It happened in the movie, and plus, the wind could go into the inner part of the umbrella and thrust it off." Said Cody. "But where would you go? You can't control it." Said Davis. "Just...do it." Said Cody. They all started to fly into the air. "Wee!" yelled Mimi with joy. "That's impossible!" yelled Davis. He took out an umbrella. He started to fly. "This is insane." Muttered Davis. 

Heero started sliding back. Li slammed his sword through the roof. Inside, it cut off some of Amara's hair. "Yah!" yelled Amara. "What was that for?" asked Trunks. "To hold on." Said Li. "Whoa, good idea." Said Trunks. Everyone slammed their sword into the roof. "AHH!" yelled everyone as swords started busting through the roof of the bus. Heero slipped back. "I don't have a sword, I hope you know!" yelled Heero. He slipped off. He fell off. "No! Heero!" yelled Duo. He jumped out the back after him. "Duo, are you crazy?" asked Quatre. All of a sudden, everyone transformed somehow. Wufei was a car. Heero was a cowboy and Duo was a space man.(Get the picture?) Wufei rolled off and Heero and Duo got on. Wufei turned around and started speeding towards the bus. Heero and Duo rode on Wufei. They rode up to the bus. "Go Trunks!" yelled Van. Trunks stretched out like a slinky(he is a slinky). He tried to grab Heero's hand, but missed. He reached for it again. He got it. "Wufei is running out of batteries!" yelled Heero. "No!" yelled Duo. Wufei started to slow down. Trunks stretched out. "Ow! Ow!" yelled Trunks. He stretched out. "I never actually liked that movie." Said Allen. "Huh?" asked Van. "Toy Story, it got all my nerves, the whole thing with Tom Hanks and Tim Allen, I just didn't like it." Said Allen. "Oh." Said Van. "Let's just solve this the easy way." Said Van. He ran off. "Huh?" asked Allen. "We don't have time." Said Trunks. He flew over to Heero and Duo and picked them up and flew back to the bus. "Alright." Said Trunks. 

The Digi-Destined all landed on the ground. Everyone put away their umbrellas. "Now do you see that it is possible to fly?" asked Tai. "Not really, I told myself to believe that it's just really expensive special effects." Said Davis. "You need to be quiet." Said Yolei. "Don't be mean to Daisuke, he just doesn't know what he's talking about." Said Wallace as he wrapped his arms around Davis and hugged him. Everyone took a step back. "What?" asked Wallace and Davis. All of a sudden Davis and Wallace sinked a bit deeper into the ground. "Huh?" asked Davis. "The ground is damp." Said Wallace. "So?" asked Izzy. "Well, just a second ago it was as stiff as a rock." Said Wallace. "Your mind is probably just playing tricks on you." Said Izzy. "No, Really! Come take a look." Said Wallace. Wallace and Davis stepped away from the dampness. Izzy walked over to it. Tai and Matt went up to him and also looked. Matt brushed his hair out of his face. Izzy felt of the ground. "It definitely is damp." Said Izzy. "Maybe Davis wet the ground." Said T.K. "SHUT UP T.A.!" said Davis. All of a sudden a chocolate hand came up out of the ground and grabbed Izzy, pulling him back under. "Izzy?" asked Joe. He ran over to the hole where Izzy went through. "I'm going in." Said Joe. Gomamon blew a horn. "Dun Dah Dah Dun!" played Gomamon's horn. Joe was in a diving suit. He dived into the ground. "He is mental." Said Tai. 

Izzy slammed through all the sand and gravel. He slammed into the ground, which was underground. He got up. "Ow, what happened?" asked Izzy. "I am underground, but how?" asked Izzy. He went over to the wall and moved his hand across the smooth dinosaur fossil. "Prodigious!" said Izzy. 

Heero and Duo stumbled to their feet. "I feel weak, yet light as air." Said Duo. "You do?" asked Heero as the two walked to the front of the top of the bus. "I feel I can fly!" said Duo as Heero picked him up and held him on the rail of the boat. "Then fly!" yelled Heero. Duo Flew into the air. "I'm flying! I'm really flying!" said Duo. "But humans can't fly." Said Speed Racer watching him from inside the bus. "They can't?" asked Duo. Speed shook his head. Duo fell to the ground. Speed kept driving, although he saw Duo. He stepped on the brakes. "It won't work!" said Speed. "The jump button!" said Ryoko. Speed pushed it. "IT WON'T WORK!" yelled Speed. The bus was about to hit Duo when a Giant chocolate blob came out and swallowed Duo and went back into the earth's crust. Speed tried the brakes again. The bus skidded to a stop. "Oh! I was stepping on the accelerate pedal! Silly me." Said Speed. "Well in memory of Duo, let's listen to some music." Said Speed. The sides of the bus opened up as a stage with surround sound speakers. "Who Let The Dogs Out?" sang Heero. Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre woofed 4 times. "Who Let The Dogs Out?" sang Speed. Racer X, Chim Chim and Spritle woofed 4 times. They all danced. 

Duo slammed into the ground. "I sprang my ankle!" yelled Duo. Izzy walked up to Duo. "Who are you?" asked Izzy. "I sprang my ankle!" yelled Duo in pain. "Oh, hello Mr. I Sprang My Ankle." Said Izzy. "How did you get down here?" asked Izzy. "I sprang my ankle!" yelled Duo. "You sprang your ankle? Well I was checking out a damp spot in the ground that was hard as rock a while ago and a chocolate hand came out and grabbed me, pulling me into the ground." Said Izzy. "I sprang my ankle!" shouted Duo. 

"Will you have this dance?" asked Trowa. "Alright." Said Catherine. Catherine took Trowa's hand. They started to dance. All the girls were fighting to dance with Tenchi. Li looked around. He stood there with his sword in his hand. The wind blew past his face. "Would you like to dance?" asked Sasami. Li looked to her. "Excuse me?" asked Li. "Would you like to dance?" asked Sasami. "Do you think I have time when I could be doing..uhh..oh..okay!" said Li. Li and Sasami danced. 

"What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more." Sang Zechs as he turned around from the bar drinking. "What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more." Sang Otto as he turned around from the bar drinking. "I don't know, your not there, I give you my love but you don't care. What is right? What is wrong? Give me a sign." Sang Vegeta as he turned around from the bar drinking. "What is love? Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more." Sang the three. "Shut up, you can't sing worth Al Gore." Said a disguised man. "Can he even sing?" asked Zechs. "What about Cheney?" asked Otto. "What about Lieberman?" asked Vegeta. "Or Nader?" asked a man behind them. "I don't know." Said the disguised man. "Who are you? You look like some disguised man!" said Vegeta. "Not a man, a cell." Said The disguised man. "A cell?" asked Vegeta. "That's right, a CELL!" yelled Cell as he took off the disguise. "I AM CELL AND I WILL SUCK UP ALL OF YOUR CHAMPAGNE AND STUFF LIKE THAT TO BECOME MY TRUE ULTIMATE FORM, DRUNK CELL!!!" yelled Cell. Vegeta rolled his eyes. Cell turned around. "More whiskey." Said Cell. 

"There's one thing missing." Said Tien. "What's that?" asked Goku. "A disco ball." Said Tien. "No problem!" said Goku. He formed a spirit bomb and threw it in the air. "There's our disco ball." Said Goku. Tien split into 3 and started doing the robot. 

"What was it that was brown?" asked Cody. Tai looked at the entrails of the monster that grabbed Izzy. "Joe's not here to taste it, who will?" asked Tai. "I will." Said T.K. He went over to the entrails and dipped his finger into it. He slowly set it in his mouth. "It's...crunchy." said T.K. "And?" asked Matt. "Chocolatey!" said T.K. "What's crunchy and chocolatey?" asked Tai. "Crunch Bar." Said Mimi. "Yeah." Said Davis. "Then it must be made from Hershey's Real Chocolate." Said Kari. They walked off thinking of the answer. 

"I have to get to Izzy before he is swallowed up by the brown monsters of hell." Said Joe. "So, how old are you?" asked Izzy. "I sprang my ankle!" yelled Duo crying now. "Ah, I see. You must have a hard life." Said Izzy. "Was your father in World War Two?" asked Izzy. "I sprang my ankle!" yelled Duo shedding tears. "Don't cry, I know it must be hard." Said Izzy. Sand and Gravel started falling from the ceiling. All of a sudden Joe popped out and hit the ground. "Hello Joe, meet Mr. I Sprang My Ankle." Said Izzy. "Hi Mr. I Sprang My Ankle!" said Joe. "I sprang my ankle." Said Duo hanging on by one last thread. 

The dance floor drove down the pathway. "This is too hard!" yelled Davis. "But if you want to succeed in making your dream of being on 'Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?' come true, you have to try harder!" said Veemon. "What's that?" asked Matt looking ahead at a dance floor on wheels coming at them. "Is that what I think it is?" asked Mimi in excitement. "A Dance Floor!" said Davis. It drove up to them. They just stood there. Speed looked and saw them. "Oh crud!" yelled Speed. He went over to the steering wheel and hit the pedal. "It won't work!" yelled Speed. "Oh! Get out of the way!" yelled Piccolo. He ran over and grabbed the wheel. He stepped on the pedal. "Hey! Save us from the runaway bus, Greymon!" yelled Tai. "Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" yelled Greymon. "Huh?" asked Piccolo as the car went skidding and stopped right in Davis's face. "I got it! Real Hershey's Chocolate!" said Davis looking at a Hershey's Chocolate Ad on the side of the bus. Everyone got out except for Tenchi and Goku. They stayed in to watch them from the inside. The group walked off with the digi-destined to tell them they were sorry. They got out of sight. "Guess it's just you and me." Said Tenchi leaning back in his seat. "Yeah." Said Goku. He looked over at a glass of water. There were tiny ripples in the water. "Huh?" asked Goku. (Boom) (Boom) It started to rain. Tenchi put on some night vision goggles he found in the back. He looked out the rear window. "Wow! This is cool! You should check this out!" said Tenchi. "Goku?" asked Tenchi getting up and going to Goku. He looked to the glass of water with ripples in it. "Oh my.." said Tenchi. 

"I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to!" said Trunks. "It's okay! You solved our problem of what came out of the ground and grabbed Izzy." Said Davis. "What?" asked Li. "Real Hershey's Chocolate Syrup." Said T.K. "YOU SAW IT TOO?" asked Wufei. "Yes, it was horrible." Said Kari. "We have to get the Evil Cocoa Puffs!" said Ryoko. 

A giant white figure landed on the ground. It was Escaflowne. "Ahaha! Now let's help Heero and Duo!" laughed Van. He looked around. "Where is everyone?" asked Van. He just saw chocolate droppings scattered around. He hopped out of Escaflowne. "Huh?" asked Van as he dipped his finger in. He tasted it. "Yum!" said Van. All of a sudden a chocolate blob came out of the ground and grabbed Van and pulled him back under. He smashed through the ceiling. He hit the ground. "Hey! Hello everyone, I never knew there was a party." Said Van as he saw Joe and Izzy standing together and Duo on the ground in pain. "Why hello there, I'm Izzy and this is Joe." Said Izzy. "I'm Van Fanal." Said Van. They stared at each other. "Who's he?" asked Van. "That's Mr. I Sprang My Ankle." Said Joe. "Hi, Mr. I Sprang My Ankle!" said Van. 

"But why?" asked Tenchi. "I don't know." Said Goku. Tenchi took off the night vision goggles. The lightning flashed and there was the shadow of a dinosaur in the rain. "NO!" yelled Goku. "Just stay still." Said Tenchi. It was Greymon. Greymon went over to the bus and pushed it over upside down, the windows cracked in pieces. "AHHH!" yelled Tenchi and Goku. Heero saw them. He got an idea, he took Wufei and set him on fire. He ran out by Greymon. "Come get me you dinosaur!" yelled Heero with the flaming Wufei in his hand. "Ahhh!" screamed Wufei. Greymon turned around. He roared at him. "I don't want to act out the whole scene, so lets get to the point." Said Greymon. He knocked the bus off the cliff and into a tree." Huh?" asked Heero. "But One of them is supposed to get out, I think it's Goku!" said Heero. "Fine!" said Greymon. Goku appeared. They flew down. Heero set Goku down. "I'll be back." Said Heero. He climbed up the tree to the bus. He opened up the door and looked in. He looked to Tenchi. "I threw up." Said Tenchi. "That's okay." Said Heero. He reached over to grab him and accidently hit the steering wheel. The bus fell a bit. He got Tenchi out. "Can you climb?" asked Heero. "Yes." Said Tenchi. "YOUR SUPPOSED TO SAY NO!" said Heero. "Oh, No." Said Tenchi. "Well you have to learn, and fast!" said Heero. They started climbing down the tree. The bus fell. It hit a branch right above them and stopped. "GO! TENCHI! GO!" said Heero. They climbed down and hit the ground. The bus fell down and smashed into the ground. It started to fall over. They ran and ducked. The bus fell over and they were not hit. They went through the sunroof. 

"I sprang my ankle!" yelled Duo in pain. "Let's take away that pain, ne?" asked a creature in the darkness. It was Sonny, the Cocoa Puff mascot. He held a bloody axe in his hand. "What are you?" asked Tenchi. "I'm Cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs!" said Sonny. "State your info!" yelled Duo. "Sonny, the Cocoa Puff Cereal Mascot. I am a bird that is in love with chocolate." Said Sonny. "Really?" asked Joe. "Yes! Duy!" said Sonny. Sonny took the axe and started to swing it at Duo. "Don't hurt Mr. I Sprang My Ankle!" yelled Izzy. He got in the way. "Get back!" yelled Sonny as he took 4 knives. He threw them at Izzy. Two knives held him by his shirt, and the other two by his pants. "Yah!" yelled Izzy. "You hurt Izzy and Mr. I Sprang My Ankle!" yelled Joe. His hair started to blink golden. His eyes practically were rolling into the back of his head. "YAAHHHHH!!!" shouted Joe. His glasses broke. Fire blasted all around him. Electricity surged all over his body. His clothes slowly started to rip. His hair grew out long. "AHH!" yelled Joe. His hair grew really fast and it was long and golden. "He's a legendary Super Saiyan!" yelled Duo. "So you want the hard way?" asked Sonny. His hair started to blink golden. His eyes practically were rolling into the back of his head. "YAAHHHHH!!!" shouted Sonny. Fire blasted all around him. Electricity surged all over his body. His clothes slowly started to rip. His hair grew out long. "AHH!" yelled Sonny. His hair grew out really fast and it was long and golden. "Another Super Saiyan?" asked Duo. "Nuh uh uh! Super Saiyan Three!" yelled Joe holding out 3 fingers in his cute little way. "Let's get this battle going." Yelled Sonny. They charged at each other and started punching and kicking each other repeatedly. Duo got up. "Don't go getting yourself killed, Joe." Said Duo. "The God of Death is back!" yelled Duo. He jumped up through the ceiling. He blasted through the dirt n' stuff. "I wanna be super saiyan!" whined Van. 

"What happened here?" asked Amara. Looking around at the broken car parts. Michelle went over and looked over the cliff. "Is it possible they could've fallen off?" asked Michelle. "I don't know. Let's go check! We'll be right back, guys." Said Amara. "Okie doke." Said Gabumon. "Well, there's the bus. But, no one is here. " said Michelle. All of a sudden Duo shot out of the ground and into the air in front of everyone. He flipped into the air. He came down and landed on his foot. "MY ANKLE!" yelled Duo. "Let's help him!" said Krillin. Krillin and Yamcha went and picked him up. "Where would we put him?" asked Tien. "The bus." Said Duo. "It's wrecked." Said Michelle. "Not really, it was a fake." Said Duo. "I told you! Everyone! This is all just special effects! All of it!" yelled Davis. "It's okay." Said Wallace. "Thank you." Said Davis. Duo showed them the real bus. They went and put Duo in it. "This footprint wasn't made too long ago, the creature that made this could still be close by." Said Amara. They went off and looked around for clues. Duo looked at the giant Greymon footprint filled with rain. He saw tiny ripples in the water. "Oh..no.." said Duo. "GUYS!" yelled Duo. Everyone came up to the bus window. "Get in! It's coming!" yelled Duo. Everyone got in the bus. Greymon came out of the trees and started chasing it. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" chanted Duo. They drove off. "Greymon! It's Greymon!" yelled Tai. They drove through the trees being chased by Greymon. 

"Kame.." started Joe. "Fool, you can not defeat me." Said Sonny. "..HAME..." continued Joe. "You are foolish to even try. Go ahead, see what happens." Said Sonny. "..HYAA!!!" finished Joe. He blasted Sonny. Sonny got hit and went flying back against the wall. Sonny stumbled onto his feet and walked up to Joe. "You don't make a good super saiyan." Said Sonny. "I know." Said Joe. "Your a geek and Super Saiyans aren't geeks." Said Sonny. "WHAT?" asked Joe. "Now," said Sonny as he took out a chocolate bazooka. "That's so cheap!" said Joe. "Well the author of this fanfiction couldn't think of anything else good." Said Sonny. "What?" asked the author (me). "You heard what I said!" said Sonny. "Well we could get all together and do a musical act." Said the author. "Okay." Said Sonny. "Now we will all do a musical act with the people who got trapped underground. "Alright," said Duo. They all put on tuxedoes and top hats. They started dancing around. "Start!" said the author. 

Duo: Hello my baby, Hello my honey, Hello my right-time gal'! 

Tenchi: Send me a kiss by wire, baby my heart's on fire! 

Van: If you refuse me, honey you lose me, then you'll be left alone 

Izzy and Joe: Oh, baby, Telephone and tell me I'm your own! 

"How about another Michigan J. Frog song?" asked Van. "Alright!" said Duo. 

Tenchi: I'm just wild about Harry.. 

Duo: And Harry's just wild about me! 

Van: Oh, I'm just wild about Harry.. 

Izzy: And he's just wild about, can not do without.. 

Joe: He's just wild about me! 

"That was fun." Said Duo. "I wanna end this chapter." Said Tenchi. "You are so mental." Said Sonny. "What did you say?" asked Duo. Sonny took off his suit. He was really a police officer. "You people are mental and need to go to a mental school. Not a mental house, but a mental school, for mental people." Said the policeman. They all teleported to a Mental School. "What's this?" asked Heero. Greymon appeared and fell down, crushing the roof of the school. "This is a mental school, it's a normal school, just with mental people. There are 7 periods, one for each subject. Do you understand?" asked the policeman. Everyone nodded. The policeman went by Kiyone and said something to her. Kiyone shreiked and then turned to Duo. Duo was frowning. "I am not going here! I am not mental!" yelled Duo. Kiyone took out her gun and aimed it at Duo. "You have to! Or I'll lose my job and you will be put in jail." Said Kiyone. "Fine! But if anyone messes with me, Deathscythe comes in." Said Duo. "Whatever." Said Kiyone. 

Will there be a mental school after Greymon crushed it? 

What happened to the Cocoa Puffs? 

Will Kiyone kill Duo? 

What the heck is a mental school anyways? 

Find out Next Time! 


	4. The Chocolatey Nightmare

Generations ago, with a great dream for the future... humankind departed from planet earth, seeking a life on space colonies. But as time went by, the World Federation brought the colonies under its control... one after another using its overwhelming military power in the name of peace and justice. The year was After Colony 195. Things have changed in the past few days. The earth has become a battlefield of cereal. At the moment, the world is in the hands of the main team. At any moment, if the team doesn't do something to try to stop this terror, the world could be taken over by Hershey's Syrup. Hershey's Syrup has captured people of the group; or rather The Cocoa Puffs. After a collision with the Digi-Destined, the group goes off to apologize, leaving Tenchi and Goku in the bus all alone. Tenchi and Goku soon discovered that Tai's Greymon was loose and attempted to attack them. Meanwhile, under the ground in the lair of the cocoa puffs, they were dancing to songs. Duo got free of their lair and was held in the back of the bus. Amara and Michelle discovered Greymon was still around. They were chased by Greymon. Soon they ended up at a "Mental School". What the heck is a Mental School? 

Chapter 4: 

"The Chocolatey Nightmare" 

A figure walked down a dusty road of gravel. A sweatdrop fell from his face. "This is tiring." Said Ryoga. "You're telling me!" yelled Ranma catching up to him. Ryoga sighed. "Wasn't there someone else with us?" asked Ranma. "Yeah, but his stupidity annoyed me, so I entrapped him in my...bag...of stuff." Said Ryoga. "Oh." Said Ranma. (Oh! You just can't wait till you find out who is in the bag? Well you'll have to wait!) 

"We aren't mental! I mean it! We aren't! Or are we?" asked Duo. "We could be! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!" yelled Goku. "I can't stand it! Are we mental or are we not?" asked Goku. "Let's find out by looking at the people inside." Said Duo. Everyone ran up to the doors. "Wow, they're humungo!" yelled Tien. "They looked normal from far away." Said Catherine. "Don't let your eyes deceive you." Said Yosho (Tenchi's Grandfather). "Oh great grandfather of Tenchi. How will we find out if we are mental?" asked Wufei. "You must climb to the window at the very top of the doors." Said Yosho. Wufei looked up above the doors. "That's a long way up. I'll try." Said Wufei. Yosho sharpened his eyes. "Do or do not, there is no try." Said Yosho. Wufei closed his eyes and concentrated. "This will be a hard training course. I am adding machine guns and lasers on the sides of the doors to blast at you while you are going up." Said Yosho. A big sweatdrop appeared on Wufei. "Alright." Said Wufei. He concentrated hard. "SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!" yelled Wufei. He levitated up the door fastly. He quickly took out his lightsaber and slashed the machine guns and lasers in half. "I may have lost to Treize, but this is a mission I won't fail!" yelled Wufei. He jumped over. His feet landed against the wall. He jumped off slicing all the lasers and machineguns in half. He came up to the last obstacle, The Big Laser Cannon. 

Ryoga and Ranma continued traveling down a dusty road. "Dang! My shirt is damp with all this sweat!" yelled Ranma. "Just get used to it." Said Ryoga. They heard some munching going on inside the bag. It started to shake. "Hurry! Take it off your back! It's gonna blow!" yelled Ranma. He took it off Ryoga's back and threw it into the distance. "Get Down!" yelled Ranma. He took Ryoga and jumped down; then he ducked for cover. Ryoga whacked Ranma upside the head. "It's not going to blow! I told you I put someone in there!" said Ryoga. "Oh yeah." Said Ranma. Ryoga walked over to the bag and opened it up. Gourry popped out. He rubbed his head. "Hey! Why'd you do that?" asked Gourry. Ranma walked up. Gourry took a drink of Dr.Pepper. "Ranma here thought you were a bomb. He's almost as dumb as you." Said Ryoga. Gourry spit out his Dr. Pepper into Ranma's face. Ranma was now a girl. "Wow! A hot chick!" yelled Gourry. "What are you drinking?" asked Ryoga. "Dr. Pepper, It is the taste!" said Gourry. "Where'd you get it?" asked Ryoga. "From that bag I was in." Said Gourry. "YOU WERE EATING OUR FOOD? WE ONLY HAVE A LITTLE FOOD LEFT!" yelled Ryoga madly. "Correction, We only have a little food left." Said Gourry. "What? That's what I said!" yelled Ryoga. "You did? Oh yeah! I meant, Correction, We only had a little food left, I ate it all." Said Gourry. "YOU WHAT?!?" Raged Ryoga. Gourry looked back to Ranma, which was not only soaked in sweat, but in Dr. Pepper. "Hmm, maybe if I spit some on whatshisface, He will turn into a hot chick too!" said Gourry. He spit some on Ryoga. He turned into P-chan (A Pig). There was a REALLY big sweat drop on P-Chan. "Now look what you did!" yelled Ranma. "Do you have any hot water of some sort?" asked Ranma. Gourry thought for a moment. "Aha!" said Gourry. He started to unzip hi.. "Hey! Hey! Not that!" yelled Ranma. 

Wufei floated there. "How must I destroy it, Great Yosho?" asked Wufei. "Don't ask me, I've never done it before." Said Yosho. "Argghh!" yelled Wufei. He flew at it. All of a sudden everything froze. Everything was red. It was as he was the only thing alive in the world. It was just Wufei and the Laser Cannon. The laser cannon came alive. It laughed really evilly. "Now it's just you, and me!" said the laser cannon in a dark voice. The laser cannon looked over. A big sweat drop appeared on the laser cannon. Wufei was making faces at Heero and Trowa. "What's Wufei doing?" asked Heero. "I'm not sure." Said Trowa. Wufei went over to the laser cannon. He took his lightsaber. The laser cannon charged up a blast. "I will not be defeated!" yelled Wufei. He jumped at it. "It's in your socks, in the toilet, in the cheese that your neighbor is eating next door. The force is all around you!" said Yosho in Wufei's mind. "I understand." Said Wufei. "You are such a loser!" said the Laser Cannon. "WHAT?!?! You weakling! You are the loser! WOMAN!" yelled Wufei. "Can someone tell me what Wufei is doing?" asked Tenchi. "He's talking to himself, don't worry." Said Duo. Wufei jumped at the Laser Cannon. He attempted to slash it. It reflected. He whacked it several times. His lightsaber was no match for it. "Now it's my turn!" said the laser cannon. He blasted at Wufei. "Reflect it with your saber." Said Yosho in his mind. "This guy is really starting to freak me out." Said Yolei. "Alright, Lord Yosho." Said Wufei. He pulled his saber back. Duo started to chant. "Dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, dun dun dun dun, Dunna dun dun dah dun!" chanted Duo. "CHARGE!" yelled everyone. "And Wufei is up at bat! The Laser Cannon throws the ball." said Yosho. Wufei whacked it away with his lightsaber. "A homerun!" yelled Yosho. Everyone cheered. "Alright, enough of that, let's go in." Said Ryoko. "But I thought we were just looking in the window." Said Ayeka. "We changed out minds!" yelled Ryoko. They opened the door. "It's the Digimon Kaizer!" yelled the Digi-Destined. "The Kaiser Blade? AHHH!" yelled Tenchi's dad. "Your really obsessed with that movie, Sling Blade, aren't you dad?" asked Tenchi. "I won't let you go through!" yelled Tenchi. "I will be joining you!" said Rezo coming down. "It's Rezo!" yelled Goku. "Who's he?" asked Tien. "I don't know." Said Goku." He reminds me of Kagato." Said Tenchi. "You noticed? I will tell everyone now." Said Rezo. "I am Kagato's big brother!" yelled Rezo. "Little brother!" coughed Kagato. "Younger brother, I mean." Said Rezo. Kagato appeared. "You weren't supposed to tell them!" yelled Kagato. Amara raised her hand. Kagato acknowledged her. "Who's Rezo?" asked Amara. Kagato slammed his hand into his face. "Rezo is a guy from Slayers that reminds Tenchi of me, and he is my brother." Said Kagato. "Yeah, what he said." Said Rezo. "He is lying! He is really Rezo's older OLDER brother!" said a creature coming from the distance. "Huh?" asked the two. "It's time for Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?!" said the creature. "I'm your host, Zelgadiss Philben." Said Zelgadiss. "It's time for the Fast Finger." Said Zelgadiss. "Put these letters in the order they come in the alphabet. A, B, C, D." Said Regis. The two were thinking long and hard. "Time's up! The answer was, A, B, C, and D! Here's the fastest time." Said Zelgadiss. Kagato screamed like a girl. "Looks like Kagato is in the hot seat tonight!" said Zelgadiss. "Since there's only one question, Here's the One Million Dollar question." Said Zelgadiss. "Who is Kagato and Rezo's other brother? Is it A. Charlie Brown, B. Alan Shazzar, C. Kuno, or D. Pikachu?" asked Zelgadiss. "I'm not really sure." Said Kagato. "I think I'll go with A." Said Kagato. "Is that your final answer?" asked Zelgadiss. "No, but yes." Said Kagato. "You still have 3 lifelines, but since this is only one question, you can only use one." Said Zelgadiss. "Ask the audience." Said Zelgadiss. "Okay audience, you know what to do." Said Zelgadiss. They waited. "The majority picked Kuno." Said Zelgadiss. "I guess I'll go with Kuno." Said Kagato. "Alright. Is that your final answer?" Asked Zelgadiss. "Yeah." Said Kagato. "Oh, Gee, Gee, I'm sorry, that's not the correct answer. The correct answer, and who you are going to meet in a second was D. Pikachu." Said Zelgadiss. "HUH?" asked Kagato and Rezo at the same time. "Here's Pikachu!" yelled Zelgadiss. "Pika Pika!" said Pikachu. "AHHH!" screamed the two. They ran off into the building grabbing The Digimon Kaizer. "Hmm.." said Zelgadiss. They all watched. "Pikaaaa!!!!" yelled Pikachu. 

"May I have that?" asked Cell. "No! It's mine! Ask Zechs!" said Vegeta. "Can I have yours?" asked Cell. "Which one?" asked Zechs. "That one!" said Cell. "Alright." Said Zechs. He handed it to him. Cell drank it. His eyes went into a daze. He started to hiccup randomly. He hiccuped out a bunch of bubbles. They surrounded him. They pressed against his body. It formed a dark bubble around him. "What the?" asked Otto. "This is strange." Said Vegeta. The bubble busted. "NOW! (hiccup) I am (hiccup) Drunk (hiccup) Cell!" yelled Cell. "Everyone! I am going to destroy the Roxbury!" said Drunk Cell. "Kaaaa(hiccup)meeeeeee.." Begun Drunk Cell. "Ack! Let's get out of here!" yelled Otto. "..Haaaaaammmeeeee(hiccup)eeee.." continued Drunk Cell. Vegeta blasted out of the Roxbury. "..HYAAA(hiccup)AAAAAA!!!" yelled Drunk Cell. Energy blasted from his hands and into the middle of the Roxbury. Zechs, Otto, and Vegeta jumped into..wait! "The Tallgeese was stolen!" said Zechs. Vegeta looked up. 'There it is!" yelled Vegeta. "Look!" said Otto. "What?" asked Zechs. "The Epyon!" yelled Otto. "Well, let's get in that one!" yelled Vegeta. They all ran and jumped into it. "We're logged in." Said Zechs. The Epyon blasted off. A window popped up to the side. "Ahahahaha!" said the person. "Who are you?" asked Zechs. "I am getting payback for destroying Professor Oak!" yelled Gary. "Gary Oak!" said Otto. "Who's he?" asked Vegeta. "I don't know." Said Otto. They chased after Gary. The whole Roxbury exploded. Explosions chased the Epyon. "TOO HOT!!" yelled Otto. "Do what you wish." Said Vegeta. The Epyon's cockpit door opened. "Epyon is telling me what my task is." Said Vegeta. "But Vegeta, don't go." Said Zechs. "I must." Said Vegeta. He closed the helmet on Zechs's face. And pushed him away. He flew off. "Heeer...wait..Vegeeettaaa!!!" yelled Zechs. Vegeta went towards the blast. 

Wufei finished setting up the bombs around the building. Everyone stood around to watch. Wufei triggered the explosives. (KABLAMMY WAMMMY JAMMY SAMMY FAMMY BAMMY CAMMY YAMMY ZAMMY MAMMY NAMMY PAMMY!!!!!!) ( :P ) Two people came out of doors inside the building. "What is it? What's wrong?" asked Lt.Noin. "It's the side of the base.. I mean, school!" said Lady Une. "Let's go see what's wrong." Said Lt.Noin. They ran off. Mercurius and Vayeate appeared. Gundam Altron appeared. "You do know you picked the wrong person to pick on and you should've picked on somebody else because since you picked on me, you picked the wrong person to pick on and you should've picked someone else to pick on, but you chose to pick on me instead so you've picked the wrong person to pick on when you could have been picking on the right person to pick on, but instead you chose to pick on me. Now, since you picked me to pick on and you didn't pick someone else to pick on, you could've picked on them more, due to they liked to be picked on, but you picked me to pick on, which wasn't the right choice to be picked because I don't like be picked on. NOW!!" yelled Wufei. Altron picked up a rock and threw it at Mercurius's head. Mercurius just stood there. "What are you doing?" asked Wufei. "Not now! I am about to catch myself a Pikachu!" said Noin. " :P " said Wufei. "Do you want to trade, Une?" asked Noin. "Sure." Said Une. A link cable flew from Mercurius to Vayeate. "This is getting really disgusting." Said Wufei. He had no weapon, so he picked up a rusty beam cannon off the ground in the grass. "What's this doing here?" asked Wufei. He shrugged. He then tossed it back behind him. "Wow!" said Goku. He grabbed it and lifted it above his head. He focused his energy into the cannon. "Special Kamehameha!!!" yelled Goku. The beam cannon glowed dark blue. It blasted out towards Mercurius and Vayeate. "Oh crap! EJECT! EJECT!" yelled Une. They both pushed the eject. "Hold it. Let's have a Heero Yuy finish." Said Noin. They backed up to before they pushed eject. They both got the self destruction control. They stood on the open chest plate door of thier mobile suits. "Mission Accomplished." Said the two. They pushed it. Thier mobile suits glowed. Noin and Une jumped off and slammed into eachother. The beam went right towards the two ladies. Chocolate syrup busted out of the ground and grabbed the two. It hit the mobile suits right when they exploded causing a even greater explosion. It shot through the school, exploding it. "Hold it. Where's the bus?" asked Speed. "Well, it was here a second ago." Said Mihoshi. "You didn't happen to drive it off into that huge never ending crater over there, DID YOU?" asked Kiyone. "Uhh, yeah." Said Mihoshi. "MIHOSHI!" yelled Kiyone. "Better go catch it!" yelled Yamcha. They all ran and jumped into the never ending crater. The explosion followed them. "HOLD ON!!" yelled Wufei. Altron ran towards the crater. It tripped on a twig. Altron fell on the crater. The chest plate door slammed open really hard. Wufei flipped out. He grabbed his sword and flipped onto the side wall of the crater. He slammed his sword on the wall. He stayed there. He slowly started to slide down. Wufei grabbed the wall to keep him from sliding. He still slid. The gravel melted in his hands. "Hmm." Said Wufei. He grabbed a chunk of the gravel and ate it. "Mmm. Chocolate." Said Wufei. He let go and fell down. He made arm movements to go faster to catch up. He caught up with Heero. "Heero, it's chocolate." Said Wufei. "Yeah, I know." Said Heero. "No! The gravel is not gravel, it's chocolate." Said Wufei. "Yeah, I know." Said Heero. "How do you know?" asked Wufei. "I've known since I was a child. It all started when.." started Heero. (Note: The following is a whole different story of Heero as a child, I will notify you when it's over) Heero sat there playing with Lincoln Logs. "You have special abilities, my young one." Said Dr. J. "But Grampa Jehy, I can bearwy even shpeek." Said Heero. "Well, you spelled my name right, almost." Said Dr. J looking at a piece of paper that says I Wuv Grampa Jehy with flowers around it. Heero smirked. "I will have to put you through hard training." Said Dr. J. "But for what? I don't even know what my special ability is." Said Heero. "Your special ability will come to you soon." Said Dr. J. Heero was placed in a arena. A bell went off and bulls charged at him from every side. "What the Meck?" asked Heero. "Every day I went through this hard training, for two years to find out my ability. I waited impatiently for it to come to me. I soon found out." Said Heero. "The day has finally come for you to learn your special abilities." Said Dr. J. "But what if all my training is a waste because I don't know what i'm training for?" asked Heero. "It won't, but you are finally old enough to know your secret powers.: said Dr. J. Heero awaited. "You learned how to make pancakes!!! Yahoo!" said Dr. J. "That's it?!?" asked Heero. "Plus you can operate high tech machine robots called Gundams and can see other worlds." Said Dr. J. "WOW!" yelled Heero. "Soon I became more powerful in operating Gundams and of course, making pancakes. I was still training how to look into other worlds. I soon found out there were 5 worlds in all. First of all there's this world. Second, there's the Future world, then there's the past world. Then there's the Celebration world and last, but not least, Candy Land." Said Heero. "WHAT?!?" asked Wufei. "What do you mean by what?" asked Heero. "Candy Land, that's kind of childish. It's the place for weaklings! FOR WOMEN! THE WEAK DON'T FIGHT!!" Said Wufei. "What does that have to do with all of this?" asked Heero. "I don't know, but Candy land is GAY!" yelled Wufei. "WELL IT'S HELPING ME TODAY! I know what's what. With the snap of my fingers, we could be transported to Candy Land." Said Heero. "DON'T!" yelled Wufei. "You sure?" asked Heero. "Sure!" said Wufei. "Anyways.." continued Heero. "Candy, everywhere. CANDY!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" yelled Heero. Heero looked around. "Chocolate lakes, Ice cream trees. WHAT IS THE WORLD COMING TO?!?! This could cause big cavities." said Heero. (Note: The weird, strange story has ended, now it's back to normal.) "Heero." Said Wufei. "What?" asked Heero. "I think the blood is rushing to my head." Said Wufei. 

"Since it's two days til' Christmas, we're gonna give a little shoutout." Said Zechs. 

On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me - 

All: A Pikachu in a pear tree. 

On the second day of christmas, my true love sent to me - 

Zechs: Two Mobile Suits, 

All: And a Pikachu in a pear tree 

On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me - 

Otto: Three Laser Cannons, 

Zechs: Two Mobile Suits, 

All: And a Pikachu in a pear tree. 

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me - 

Gary: Four Pokemon, 

Otto: Three Laser Cannons, 

Zechs: Two Mobile Suits, 

All: And A Partridge in a pear tree. 

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me - 

Drunk Cell: FIVE GOLDEN TEQUIL(hiccup)AS!!! 

Gary: Four Pokemon, 

Otto: Three Laser Cannons, 

Zechs: Two Mobile Suits, 

All: And A Partridge in a pear tree. 

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me - 

Gourry: Six Dr. Peppers, 

Drunk Cell: FIVE GOLD(hiccup)EN TEQUILAS!! 

Gary: Four Pokemon, 

Otto: Three Laser Cannons, 

Zechs: Two Mobile Suits, 

All: And A Pikachu in a pear tree. 

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me - 

Ranma: No more cats in the world!! 

"What?" 

Gourry: Six Dr. Peppers, 

Drunk Cell: FI(hiccup)VE GOLDEN TE(hiccup)QUILAS!! 

Gary: Four Pokemon, 

Otto: Three Laser Cannons, 

Zechs: Two mobile suits, 

All: And A Pikachu in a pear tree. 

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me - 

Ryoga: Eight leopard print bandanas, 

Ranma: No more cats in the world, 

Gourry: Six Dr. Peppers, 

Drunk Cell: FIVE GOLDEN TEQUILAS!! (hiccup) 

Gary: Four Pokemon, 

Otto: Three Laser Cannons, 

Zechs: Two mobile suits, 

All: and a Pikachu in a pear tree. 

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me - 

Vegeta: Nine Galik Guns, 

Ryoga: Eight leopard print bandanas, 

Ranma: No more cats in the world, 

Gourry: Six Dr. Peppers, 

Drunk Cell: FIVE GO(hiccup)LDEN TEQUILAS!! 

Gary: Four Pokemon, 

Otto: Three Laser Cannons, 

Zechs: Two mobile suits, 

All: and a Pikachu in a pear tree. 

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me - 

Wufei: Ten Weakling Women, 

Vegeta: Nine Galik Guns, 

Ryoga: Eight leopard print bandanas, 

Ranma: No more cats in the world, 

Gourry: Six Dr. Peppers, 

Drunk Cell: FIVE GOLDEN TEQUILAS!! (hey, I didn't hiccup!) 

Gary: Four Pokemon, 

Otto: Three laser cannons, 

Zechs: Two Mobile Suits, 

All: And A Pikachu in a pear tree. 

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me - 

Heero: Eleven suicide missions, 

Wufei: Ten weakling women, 

Vegeta: Nine Galik Guns, 

Ryoga: Eight leopard print bandanas, 

Ranma: No more cats in the world, 

Gourry: Six Dr. Peppers, 

Drunk Cell: FIVE (hiccup)GOLDEN TE(hiccup)QUILAS!! (D*mn!) 

Gary: Four Pokemon, 

Otto: Three laser cannons, 

Zechs: Two mobile suits, 

All: and a Pikachu in a pear tree. 

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me - 

Lady Une and Lt. Noin: Twelve Treize and Zechses, 

Heero: Eleven suicide missions, 

Wufei: Ten weakling women, 

Vegeta: Nine Galik Guns, 

Ryoga: Eight leopard print bandanas, 

Ranma: No more cats in the world, 

Gourry: Six Dr. Peppers, 

Drunk Cell: FIVE GOLDEN TEQUILAS!! (Yes!) (hiccup) (D*mmit!) 

Gary: Four Pokemon, 

Otto: Three Laser Cannons, 

Zechs: Two Mobile Suits, 

All: AND A PIKACHU IN A PEAR TREE!! 

"So what does the story have to do with the chocolate." Said Heero. "I'm not sure." Said Heero. "SO WHAT WAS THAT WHOLE STORY FOR? YOU WASTED A WHOLE PAGE! WAS IT EVEN TRUE?!?!?" asked Wufei. "No." Said Heero. "DANGIT!!" yelled Wufei. He slammed his head against the wall, causing a shake. Everyone shook. "What the?" asked Tenchi. A portal appeared under them. They all entered it. 

They all appeared. "This is a...a..burnt down nightclub." Said Piccolo. "The Roxbury." Said Pluto. They looked around. They saw two red eyes in the dark. "YAH!!" yelled Krillin. "What's this?" asked Trunks. Three figures walked up behind them all. "What's that I hear?" asked Duo. "I don't know." Replied Kiyone. "Enemies!" said Ranma. "Water!" said Gourry. They all ran over to a broken pipe with water shooting into the air. They all got in it. Ryoga was back. Ranma was a boy again. "Why did I get in?" asked Gourry. Tallgeese and Epyon landed. "You there!" yelled Zechs. "Yeah, uhh, what he said!" said Otto. "Why must you insult the name of Gary?" asked Gary. "You killed Vegeta!" said Zechs. "I know..(hic)..You will all suffer the same death." Said Drunk Cell. The red eyes came out and it was drunk cell. He started charging up. Energy surged all around him. "Huh?" asked Goku. Everyone got in thier fighting stance. 

What was Heero trying to make a point of? 

Is Vegeta really dead? 

Will Drunk Cell take over the world? 

Find out next time! 


	5. Vegeta's Secret

How long will this go on? Everyone has met up; a new battle has started. Drunk Cell VS. Everyone. One death has already been passed. The year is After Colony 195. 3 days from New Years Eve. Gourry, Ranma, and Ryoga have joined in. Due to Gourry's idiotic-ness, Ryoga and Ranma turned into their cursed forms. They searched for water. Cell became Drunk Cell and destroyed the Roxbury, but just when Zechs, Otto, and Vegeta were about to escape, turns out, the Tallgeese was stolen. They found out that Gary from Pokemon had stolen the Epyon and chased him. Meanwhile, the team was at the mental school. Jedi Wufei attacked the entrance. When he got in, he met up with the Digimon Kaizer, Rezo, and Kagato. Zelgadiss appeared and got rid of them. Inside the school was Lt. Noin and Lady Une. They attempted to attack Wufei. They got tangled up in a game of Pokemon. Wufei tossed aside a rusty beam cannon. Goku picked it up and forced his energy into it, making a Super Kamehameha! It destroyed both mobile suits, Mercurius and Vayeate. But chocolate syrup came out and grabbed the two women right before the explosion. Then, unfortunately, and yet impossibly, Mihoshi drove the bus into a giant, never-ending crater. They all ran after it. Heero told Wufei a story about him as a child that made no since, and took up time. Later, everyone gave out a Merry Christmas shout-out! Heero revealed to Wufei that the story was fake. This made Wufei mad and made him slam his head into the wall, making a portal appear under them. They all fell into it. They appeared at the burnt down Roxbury with two red eyes. Gourry, Ranma, and Ryoga showed up and found water to turn back to normal. Gary, Zechs, and Otto arrived. They revealed that Vegeta was dead. The two red eyes was DRUNK CELL! A new battle has started.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Vegeta's Secret  
  
"Vegeta!! Dead?" asked Tien. "V-Vegeta." Said Goku. "Not yet!" yelled Vegeta. Vegeta came crawling out of the corner. His clothes were all ripped up, blood was everywhere. Blood was splattered all over his face. "How dare you choose to oppose Vegeta." Said Vegeta. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I oppose you?" asked Drunk Cell. "FINAL FLASH!!" yelled Vegeta. He charged up a bunch of energy. He blasted Drunk Cell. Cell grabbed the energy. He crumpled it up into a ball and ate it. "What the hell?" asked Yamcha. "Bad idea!" said Drunk Cell. He started hacking up stuff. Particles went everywhere. "Shows you to watch what you eat." Said Ryoko. "Hello, Gourry." Said Zelgadiss. "Hi." Said Gourry. (Hack) (Hack) He threw up a bunch of junk. "Ah! Here we go!" said Cell. He hacked up the blast towards Vegeta. Vegeta was slammed back. Vegeta's body started to break up. He burned up into ashes. "No...no..NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" yelled Duo. "VEGETA!" yelled Zechs. "B*stard!" yelled Trunks. He pulled out his sword. He held it in the air. "I call upon the power of...my family!" yelled Trunks. Bulma and Bra appeared. Trunks turned SSJ. He clutched his sword tightly. Bra pulled out machine guns. Bulma pulled out a whip. "Who ever thought this would happen?" asked Goku. Trunks powered up. He flew at Cell. He swung his sword. It went right through Cell. "That's impossible!" yelled Trunks. Cell flicked him across the street. He slammed against a brick wall.  
  
"That's not fair! He should be dead!" said King Cold. "I agree." Said Frieza. "But you got to come back too." Said King Cold. "I did? Oh yeah." Said Frieza. "They should all die!" said the Evil Fruit Loop. Vegeta appeared. "Just what I wanted." Said Vegeta. King Cold, Frieza, and the Evil Fruit Loop turned around. "What are you doing here, fool?" asked Frieza. "To kill you!" said Vegeta. "We're already dead." Said King Cold. "Well, then I'll send you to the next dimension!" said Vegeta. "This IS the next dimension." Said Frieza. "Then I'll send you to the next next dimension!" yelled Vegeta. He charged at them.  
  
Trunks flew up to cell. "Burn in hell!" yelled Trunks. He took his sword and slashed his arm off. Blood dripped from his arm. "You cut off my arm!" yelled Cell. He grunted. "YAHHH!!!" yelled Cell. "You can't regenerate, can you?" asked Trunks. "Why can't I?" asked Cell. "The alcohol inside you burned up all of your abilities, that's a big disadvantage." Said Trunks. "That's not true! Only you lose your brain cells!" said Cell. "Just remember one thing, you ARE a cell!" said Trunks. "What?" asked Cell. Trunks poured an alcoholic drink on his sword. "You wouldn't!" said Cell. "I would!" said Trunks. Trunks slammed his sword right through Cell's throat. Alcohol burned up his body. Cell burned up. A blackened Cell stood there. Its head fell off. Trunks sliced up the rest of his body. Cell dissolved. Trunks laughed out loud. "Who came up with that?" asked Wufei. "Oh, the author." Said Trunks. "Duh, everything in here is made up by the author, you idiot." Said Heero. "Who made that up?" asked Li pointing at something behind a burning garbage can. "The author." Said Heero. Squall came out of behind it. "Hey! That's not possible! He is not anime! He is a video game! A simple RPG!" said Duo. (For those who don't know, he's from Final Fantasy 8) "Shall we kill him?" asked Bra. "Right!" said Bulma. Bulma took her whip and snapped it. She ran at Squall. "You are unfair." Said Squall. He took out his gunblade. "Yeah, now you're talking!" said Bra. "Wow! This will be just like a video game, let's add Zell and Rinoa." Said Trunks. Zell and Rinoa came up beside Squall. (They're from Final Fantasy 8 also.) Bulma ran towards Zell. She disappeared and reappeared behind him. She put her whip around his neck and choked him. "No!" said Squall. "Renzozuken!" yelled Squall. He ran up to Bra and slashed her several times with his gunblade. He jumped back. Bra got a mirror and looked at herself. Squall started to use Rough Divide. "Sh*t! Look at me! All these cuts. Someone will have to pay." Said Bra. Flames burned in her eyes. She ran at Squall. She put her machine gun right to his head and shot him. Squall fell down. He slowly died. "That will show you two what happens whenever you do something to me. "You go, girl!" said Bulma. Zell hesitates to curse. "Duel Time!" yelled Zell. He ran at Bulma. "Here comes the Meteor Strike!" Said Zell. He picked up Bulma and slammed her into the ground. Bulma ran before Zell started to make his Burning Rave move. She took two machine guns from Bra. Zell started to charge up his Burning Rave. Everything became slow motion. She blasted her machine guns at Zell. She tumbled and rolled shooting. She ran out of bullets. "D*mn!" said Bulma. She took her whip. She ran at Zell. He used the Burning Rave attack. The ground started to crack. The crack went to Bulma. She exploded with flames. Bulma fell to the ground. "What are you going to do now?" asked Zell. Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Laguna, Ward, and Kiros came. Laguna took his machine gun. "Whatcha gonna do?" asked Laguna. He aimed it at Bulma. He shot. Bulma bended down backward dodging all the bullets. (Get it? This is all The Matrix.)  
  
"Galik Gun!" yelled Vegeta. He blasted King Cold. "You idiotic son of a ...umm... King!!" said Frieza. "That's right, I am the prince of all saiyans." Said Vegeta. "Really? That must mean I'm a prince of all changelings!" said Frieza. "That must be true, cause your father is a king." Said Vegeta. "Well I am a king." Said the Evil Fruit Loop. "LIES! ALL LIES!" yelled Vegeta. "I see you've made it to hell." Said Cell walking up. "This isn't hell! This is the next dimension, I'll rename it the Vegeta Dimension." Said Vegeta. "Umm..." said Cell. "This is heaven!" said Vegeta. "If it was, why would all the bad guys be here?" asked Cell. "You have a point. In that case, I don't belong here!" said Vegeta. He disappeared. Cell looked over in the corner. "BUUU!!" yelled Buu nibbling on a cookie.  
  
"Draw, CURE!" yelled Zell. "Not today!" yelled Bulma. She jumped at him. She wrapped her whip around his head. She ripped it right off. "YAH!" yelled Rinoa. The head went rolling over by Gohan. "Eat the cheese Gohan, be kind to nature." Said Zell. Ward sat on it. "NOO!!" yelled Gohan. He turned SSJ2. He flew at Ward and punched him really hard. His breakfast flew out. "I got the breakfast!" said Krillin. Krillin and Goku went over and feasted on it. "Oh no! Ward is going to self-destruct!" yelled Bra. "Don't worry!" said Goku. He put his hand on Ward. "Take care of Chi-Chi for me, Gohan." Said Goku. "DAD! NO!" yelled Gohan. Goku used instant transmission. He went to King Kai's planet. "WHAT THE H*LL ARE YOU DOING HERE, GOKU?!?!?!?!?" shouted King Kai. "I'm here to kill you." Said Goku. "..." Said King Kai. "And your little monkey and cricket too!" said Goku. "NO!" shouted King Kai. "Burn in hell, King Kai." Said Goku. "NO!" yelled King Kai. Ward exploded. (BOOMSHAKALAKA!) The whole planet exploded. "DAD!" yelled Gohan. "Your mother will not be with you anymore, Bambi." Said Krillin. "But Father!" yelled Gohan. "Come, Bambi!" said Krillin. They scamper off. "Ooooookay." Said Laguna. A beam came out of nowhere. It went past everyone and hit Tru..wait. Trunks dodged. "It happened before, it won't happen again!" said Trunks. The beam went on. It missed everyone. "HAHA!" laughed Trunks. The beam went around the world. Meanwhile, In Pokemon World, "PIKA PIKA!" yelled Pikachu. "Come on, Pikachu!" said Brock. The beam came and hit Pikachu. "Pika PIKA!!!!!!" screamed Pikachu as blood shot everywhere. "Let's see, who did I hit? Ah, yes, Trunks." Said Ward. "No, you did not! For all we know, you hit a Pikachu somewhere on the other side of the world!" said Trunks. "Now I will reveal my secret." Said a voice. "I am the strongest saiyan in the universe." Said Vegeta coming out of the darkness. "DAD!" yelled Trunks. "That's not much of a secret." Said Bra.  
  
"EEEEEEEEE!!!" screamed Une and Noin. They flew through the gravel. "TRUNKS! GIVE ME YOUR SWORD!" yelled Vegeta. He took Trunks sword and slammed it into the ground. "GET BACK!" yelled Vegeta. Everyone got back. Chocolate bursted out of the ground. Trunks squinted his eyes. "Jackpot!" said Trunks. Krillin looked to Tien. Tien looked to Krillin. "JACKPOT!" yelled the two. They both danced around joyously. They stopped. "What do you mean by jackpot?" asked the two. "Death awaits you, my son." Said Trunks. The two Cocoa Puffs appeared. "Burn in hell." Said Vegeta picking up Squall's gunblade. The energy from Vegeta went into the gunblade. Vegeta turned SSJ. He took the gunblade and slashed a big gash in the Cocoa Puff. Chocolate Syrup spilled out. "I figured that would happen." Said Vegeta. "Oh no! Look! It's really NORG in disguise!" yelled Laguna. "Not possible! Squall and the others killed him back on Disc 2!" said Kiros. "It's true." Said NORG. "But I've turned over a new leaf! I am now a part-time tap dancer and part-time superhero." Said NORG. "....." said Laguna. "But if you turned over a new leaf, how come you were the EVIL Cocoa Puff?" asked Vegeta. "Damn Thee! Damn Thee!" yelled NORG. "This shows you all Final Fantasy characters are evil!" yelled Li. Li and Van took thier sword. "Stand aside, guys. It's my turn to prove that that secret back there was true! I am the strongest in the world!" yelled Vegeta. "Final Flash!" yelled Vegeta. "What? No!" yelled NORG. NORG, The evil cocoa puff and all the other Final Fantasy VIII characters burned into ashes. "Say hello to Frieza for me." Said Vegeta. "Hold it right there!" shouted Zidane. (He's from Final Fantasy IX, for those who don't know) "One more move and you'll burn." Said Zidane. "But first, feast your eyes on Tantalus!!" said a voice.  
  
What will happen as these 3D characters emerge from the PSX?  
  
Find out next time, on Dragonball...i mean...Cereal Crisis! 


End file.
